cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
An unforgettable trip through the vortex
The TARDIS zooms through the Time Vortex with Clone working hard at the console, pulling every lever and pushing every button* *Clone, completely ignorant, misses the screen blink into life and show an image of him and Storm Gunner Commander Sith fighting in the vortex on the right wing of his star fighter* Clone: “We can stop this. Before either of us die!” *Clone and Storm leap at each other and lash their lightsabers together causing sparks to come flying off and set the star fighter on fire!* Storm: “I shall never let you go Clone, I’ll chase you to the end of time just to kill you if I have to!” *He reaches for the cockpit but Clone kicks his hand out of the way* Clone: “The same old rubbish from you. You’ll never finish me off. It will always be us, duelling like this" *He gestures with his free hand for Storm to look about* "Many may die in the process but it’ll just be me and you in the end” *Suddenly, something strikes the left wing of the star fighter; the wing comes flying off and smashes into Storm Gunner Commander Sith knocking him backwards and straight through the doors of a passing police box, careering into Clone Gunner Commander Jedi* “You!” *The TARDIS console explodes and Storm runs to the doors to witness Clone and his star fighter go down and disappear in flames* *Clone watches from a top his star fighter as the police box explodes in a blaze of light, catches fire and shoots off at amazing speed through the side of the vortex* Clone: “Oh Doctor, what have I got you into this time...” *Clone nearly topples over the end of his Starfighter but keeps his balance as it starts its decent* *From within the cockpit of the star fighter Clone Gunner Commander Jedi’s Padawan calls out* “WE’RE GOING DOWN!” “Quick! Send a distress call to the others! We need them here ASAP” *As he speaks he runs to the cockpit and leaps in, taking the controls* Clone’s Padawan: “The video calling system is offline, we’ll have to send a text SOS” *Clone reaches over and grabs the device from his Padawan and types up a message ‘Help! My ship is crash-landing,’ almost instantly a message appears, Clone doesn't get a chance to read it as he notices that his star fighter’s now penetrating the atmosphere of some planet* Clone’s Padawan: “Let’s hope that’s one of the Squadron who replied to your distress call” “Impact in 5” “4” “3” “2” “Clone whatever happens I’ll stay by you!” *He reaches out for Clone’s hand but is thrown backwards by the force of the impact, smashing into and knocking off Clone’s Personal Droid’s head* *The force of the impact ripped the ship apart spreading debris all over the crater it had created* *** *As Clone regained consciousness he could see what appeared to be a human, in a kind of primitive metal armour, he thought to himself* “At least it’s Earth, I hope. Now is that guy friend or foe?” *He tries to get up but finds that his legs are stuck* *Clone finally breaks his legs free, opens the cockpit and leaps out, thinking* “I’ll do the friendly thing this time, I don’t want a repeat of the ‘hostile alien incident’ again” *The Human swung his sword at Clone’s neck and then spoke with a noble and authoritative tone* "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Doctor Who (Stories)